Family Ties
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Kili runs away from the company because he feels useless. When Thorin finds out he and the company go in search for him, but will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

*Thorin's POV*

I watched as my two nephews pick on the Hobbit like they always do. It was only half way through the day and I was already at my wits end with them. I sighed. At least only a few more hours to go before they would be fast asleep. Suddenly, I heard the Hobbit yelp. I turned around and saw Kili poking Bilbo with a stick.

"Kili! Stop poking our Hobbit with a stick!" I yelled. He gulped and nodded. "And because of that no supper."

"What?! But uncle!" He started to protested, but I glared at him and he shut up. "Alright..."

Kili sat next to Fili in silence. Right now, I'm starting to regret taking his supper away. _'Wait! I have to be strong! I am their uncle and I cannot show weakness!'_ I saw Fili give Kili some of his supper. "Fili!" He dropped his soup on the ground and sighed.

"Yes?"

"I know I told Kili he could not have any supper. So, why are you giving Kili yours?" He froze and I sighed. "Kili. Go collect more firewood." He nodded and got up. He left with his head hung low.

*Kili's POV*

I can't believe uncle would be that mean. I sighed and started to collect the firewood. _'Maybe he doesn't need me...No one needs me...Maybe I should go back to mother...Yes! That's what'll do!' _I dropped the firewood and walked through the forest to the path. I saw that my uncle and everyone else was asleep. I smiled and grabbed my stuff.

I walked down the path with my thing and left them. "Goodbye Fili. Everyone."

*No one's POV*

Fili kicked Thorin in the side to wake him up. "Uncle, get up. Now!" He kicked Thorin harder and then Thorin's eyes opened.

"Fili?! Why would you do that?!"

"Kili! He left! He left a note saying he felt like you didn't need him! So he packed up everything and her left!" Thorin' eyes widen. His youngest nephew was all alone. He only had a bow and a dagger. And those alone can't fight off an Orc.

Thorin got up and yelled at the company of dwarves. "EVERYONE! Get up! Kili and gone off and we must find him!"

Fili and Thorin rode in front calling Kili's name.

"KILI!"

*Kili's POV*

I was looking at the map I took and I think I'm lost. I've never had a good sense of direction. It was always's Fili who helped.

While I was looking at the map, I tripped on a rock. Ouch. I landed face first in the mud and sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

I found a hole in the tree big enough for me to sleep in. So I climbed in there and pulled all my stuff in with me.

I started dozing off after a few minutes, but sleep was short lives when I heard way to families voices. Orcs. I grabbed the dagger and held it tight. Praying the orcs wouldn't find me.

Suddenly, the tree I was hiding in was broke it two, and guess who saw me? Yep. The orcs. And not just any orcs. It was Azog. He saw me a smirked.

"You look like the great Thorin Oakanshield. You must be his son." his grin widen when he grabbed his sword. "It'll be fun killing you." He raised the blade, and my world went black.

* * *

**My first hobbit fanfic! I hope you like this and sorry for mistakes. Typing this on my phone. And I don't feel like typing more because I don't wanna. **

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Kili's POV*

My eyes widen in surprise when I saw Azog, my uncle's greatest enemy staring at me with a murderous look in his eyes. I gulped and gasped when he grabbed my hair and pulled me up. He chuckled and stabbed me in the stomach. I gasped as blood filled my mouth and came out. He smirked and threw me on the ground and stomped his foot onto my chest.

"Goodbye, dwarf scum." Azog laughed and left me bleeding on the ground, probably for Thorin and the Company to find me. I smiled and sighed as I am now no longer a bother. I closed my eyes and fell into the deep abyss.

*Fili's POV*

I looked for Kili has much as I could before Thorin stopped me. I glared at him and was

* * *

about to hit him, but he did something that surprised me. He grabbed me and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I caused Kili to run away... We will find him and I will make sure he is okay..." I looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"Thank you..." I whispered and buried my face into his chest.

"We haven't found the lad! But we did find blood and a piece of his clothes!" Dwalin called. Both me and Thorin looked up and ran towards them. The sight we saw was gruesome. There were bodies of orcs and a cloth with blood on it.

"Elves..." I looked over at uncle and saw a Elf arrows. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Gandulf.

"Where is the nearest Elf kingdom?" Gandulf sighed and looked at us.

"Mirkwood."

*Legolas's POV*

The guards and I were making out way from Rivendell and saw orcs riding towards a Mirkwood. I looked at the guards and nodded. We rode towards the orcs and saw them with a young dwarf. I wanted until the leader left to make our move. I made my way over to the young dwarf and looked at, his wound.

"We have killed the orcs, young prince. What should we do about this dwarf." I stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Ride quickly to Mirkwood, and ask for my Naneth. She will take the dwarf and heal him. Understood?" He nodded and put the dwarf on his horse and ride off. "They rest of you, we will look for more orcs around this area. If we cannot handle we will retreat." They nodded and we rode off the direction the leader went off in.

* * *

*No one's*

Kili woke up in a bright, white room. "Am...Am I dead?"

"No, but you gave us quite a scare, Master Dwarf." His head shit up, but he regretted it. "Careful young one. You are still recovering from you wounds." He looked to his right and saw a beautiful elf. Her hair looked like strands of gold and she her skin was a creaHe color. She wore a beautiful blue dress with silver painting the sleeves.

"Surely I must be. No one could be this beautiful and be walking..." The elf maiden giggled and stroked his hair.

"You are a mere child in elf years. I am over 4,000 years old, and besides, my husband would not take kindly to that comment."

"You're right, he wouldn't." Kili turned towards the door and his eyes widen.

"Hello, Thranduil." They queen greeted her husband with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. "He meant nothing by it Thrandy. Calm down."

* * *

**Hello. I know I haven't update, and I'm sorry. Writers block, so hear you go! ㈴6**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
